


Clair de Lune

by sacreligiousguy



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacreligiousguy/pseuds/sacreligiousguy
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 3





	1. 前言

「Bro，我比賽結束了。」

「辛苦了，結果如何？」

「我輸了，輸給那該死的與鋼伴眼神交流不夠。我該被評價的是技巧、音色、音準、樂句詮釋，而不是該死的眼神交流！憑什麼三位評審就能讓我十幾年的付出淪為笑話？這對我公平嗎？」  
「......我輸了，我只拿到第二。」

「......」

「......Brett，你有在聽嗎？」

「嗯，我在聽。」

「......我等等去找你。」

「好，我等你。」


	2. Clair de Lune

Brett打開家門，Eddy正一臉陰沉的站在門口，那臉色比外頭的夜色還黑。

「噗，Dude你的臉色有夠慘，準能嚇哭小孩。」看著Eddy哀怨的模樣，即使知道這樣很失禮Brett還是忍俊不住的笑了，好看的眉眼彎成弦月。

「Bro，就今天，能不落井下石嗎？」Eddy整張臉都垮了下來，苦度跟長度堪比苦瓜。

「開玩笑的，進來吧。」知道對方心情差，他也不會做的太過火，只是看到Eddy那如剛被救上岸後垂著耳朵尾巴的落水狗模樣意外可愛，才起了捉弄心思，搞不好還能誤打誤撞的讓他放鬆點，畢竟兩個人一起愁雲慘霧可不是什麼好事。

坐在沙發上的Eddy仍一臉愁容，看來這次的比賽結果對他的打擊應該很大吧。

安慰的話並不容易說出口，而且Brett認為Eddy大概也不需要，長年的比賽經驗讓他們有過無數次失敗的體會，也學會了如何從挫折中再次站起。

所以Brett決定還是從滿足對方的生理需求開始。

「你吃過了嗎？」

「沒有，我不餓。」

「那要喝些什麼嗎？」

「不用了，我不渴。」

這小子真難伺候。

沉默在兩人間流淌，流成分隔兩人的小河，再這樣下去Eddy也只是換個地方失落而已，不會有任何改變。

想至此，Brett乾脆的起身拿上車鑰匙，大步越過兩人間的沉默一把將Eddy拉起。

「走吧！我們出門。」

「去哪？吃飯嗎？我不餓阿。」

「你等等就知道。」

即使滿腦子疑惑，Eddy仍乖乖上車繫好安全帶，任憑Brett帶著他前往未知。

景色迅速向後退去，黃黑交錯的色澤如幻燈片般為即將入眠的城市增添一股迷幻的效果，貝多芬的月光奏鳴曲在車內迴盪著，駕駛正一手托腮一手搭著方向盤，嘴裡隨意哼唱著曲子，看起來一派悠閒。

「我們到底要去哪裡啊？都開45分鐘了。」

「嗯？你居然還看不出來嗎？」Brett抽空瞥了Eddy一眼，都已經來到這裡了居然還猜不到我們要去哪裡嗎！？

「蛤？我該看出來嗎？」Eddy一臉莫名奇妙，不是你帶我來的嗎我怎麼會知道要去哪。

車內的沉默又持續了5分鐘，Eddy總算發現他們正朝哪裡行駛了。

「Bro......你不會要去黃金海岸吧？」

「Bingo！」Brett朝他露出了滿意的笑容。

下車後海風強勁，吹亂了兩人的頭髮，Eddy緊了緊自己的外套，趕緊跟上毫不猶豫就朝沙灘走的Brett。

夜晚的黃金海岸不似白天那般人潮擁擠，只有三三兩兩的情侶趁著夜色美好來此散步談情。

黑夜下的寂靜海灘只有海潮翻滾及海浪拍擊岸邊的聲響，還有偶爾傳來的情侶低聲的嬉笑呢喃，本該是滿月的夜晚，月亮卻隱在雲層背後，光源只剩下岸上鵝黃的路燈。

「我們總不是來看海的吧？」Eddy環顧了下四周，夜晚的海洋根本什麼都看不到。

「你想看海也行阿，但不是主要目的。」Brett朝Eddy一嘁，一個暗藏心思卻又想獻寶的笑容，看來他又有什麼鬼點子了。

「所以我們要幹嘛？」

Brett將視線轉向大海，他張開雙臂，彷彿要將整片海洋都納入懷中。

「我們是來發洩的！把所有不滿都投向大海！海洋貴為萬物之母一定會接納包容我們的。」

說完，Brett用一臉＂如何？我說的不錯吧？＂的表情看向Eddy。

Eddy則一臉不予置評的回看他。

「少來了，最好這樣有用。」雖然兩人有過不少瘋狂事蹟，但朝大海吶喊這種只有漫畫才會出現的情節還是滿丟人的，而且他也不相信只是喊喊就能讓心情比較好。

「你沒試過怎麼知道？你看。」

隨後Brett就將雙手舉在嘴邊朝著漆黑的海洋大聲喊了起來。

「Fuck－－－鏡頭的焦距為什麼老是跑掉阿－－－」

Eddy傻眼了，沒想到他是來真的，只是這喊的內容也未免太雞肋，讓他有些哭笑不得，雖然他也覺得焦距一直跑掉真的很煩。

「試試吧，也許會有用。」所以你根本也不知道有沒有用阿......。鏡片折射了路燈的光芒使Brett的眼睛看起來閃閃發亮，不愧是最擅於說服我的人，Eddy一臉拿他沒辦法的表情。

Eddy看著海面深吸一口氣，接著開始傾倒他的情緒，憤懣、不甘、難過、失落以及對體制的質疑。

他的不滿迴盪在空曠的海面上，在靜默的夜裡更顯響亮。

在Eddy大喊過三輪後才終於停下，然後就發現身旁的人憋笑到腰都彎了，他有些腦羞，明明是Brett要他做的，自己卻在旁邊笑他。

「Brett！你笑屁阿！」結果Brett卻直接爆出了笑聲。

「哈哈抱歉，你喊的時候旁邊有情侶被嚇到跳起來，實在太好笑。」Brett還裝模作樣的抹了抹眼眶，似在擦拭笑出來的眼淚。

Eddy一臉無言又無奈的看著Brett，他不想接話，雖然做了但還是覺得丟人，他只想趕快跳過這個話題。

「好啦，那你感覺如何？有覺得比較舒坦嗎？」終於止住大笑的Brett淺笑著望向Eddy。

「......一點點吧。」其實根本沒有。

「那就好，走吧回家了。」Brett伸了個懶腰，扭頭就往回走。

「什麼！？這就要回去了？我們才來10分鐘耶！」Eddy有點不敢置信，兩人的角色好像互換了一樣，平時在外玩樂總捨不得回家的Brett，這次開了一小時的車來到這裡居然只待了十分鐘就打算離開，太反常了。

「不然你想睡在這裡？」

「所以我們真的只是來喊喊而已阿？」Eddy看著前方Brett的身影卻只是隨在他身後，沒有邁步並肩。

「是阿。目的達成就可以回家了，反正夜晚的海邊也沒什麼可玩的。」Brett理所當然的說著。

所以，真的只是為了我而來的？

Eddy沉浸在自己的思緒中，直到前方的人停下腳步他才回過神。

Brett喚了他一聲，

「Eddy，」

Brett微微側過頭，背著路燈昏黃光芒的臉龐仍隱在黑暗中，看不清表情。

「你有更多美好的東西不是那十幾分鐘的演奏就能參透的。」

細碎的言語從前方飄來，海邊的風不小卻不妨礙Eddy聽清。來自友人的話語字字撞擊著他的內心，那感覺彷彿天旱逢甘霖、永夜終得曙光。

「Bre…...」

「噢對了！」

像是想到了什麼，Brett驀然回頭走向Eddy，並把什麼東西塞進Eddy手裡。

那是Brett的車鑰匙。

「回程給你開，我累了。」

Eddy愣了愣，「你硬把我帶來還要我開車回去阿！？」

回程路上的車並不多，Eddy正在停等一個有點久的紅燈，月亮已徹底從雲層後露臉，為兩人的歸途鍍上一層銀白月色。

副駕上的友人正睡得香甜，Eddy看著他回想今天所有的一切，他清楚Brett是在擔心他，以他自己的方式。那個平時聰明理智的人，在某些時候卻又笨拙的可愛，比如今天。

Eddy伸出手想揉揉友人那看起來蓬鬆柔軟的髮頂，突然＂叭－－－＂一聲，後頭傳來不耐的喇叭聲嚇了Eddy一跳，綠燈了，伸到一半的手趕緊轉向拉起手煞、腳踩下油門，車輛滑出停等線，繼續他們未竟的歸途。

車載音響正播放著Debussy的Clair de Lune，輕柔的鋼琴聲在車廂內流動，安撫著躁動的靈魂，使人入眠、使人平靜。

Eddy感到原本堵塞不堪的胸口逐漸舒緩，被名為Brett的良藥及柔美的月光。


End file.
